Vladivostok
by Korekuni Ryuuji
Summary: Te perdiste tras las flores del rododendro, en brazos ajenos, con una noche fría y de fragancias dulces que curiosamente suelen acompañar a la muerte. Sonreí de lado y antes de cerrar los ojos por completo miré que parte de las flores habían tomado un intenso color bermejo. Y solo pude pensar en tus labios y en mi ahora deseos imposibles de besarlos. AU


_**¡Lo siento, apenas me estoy familiarizando con FF y no sé a qué le piqué cuando quise re-editar mi título que borré la historia T~T!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _O_ wari no _Serafu_ así como sus personajes es de la autoría de Kagami Takaya y sus bellas ilustraciones de Yamamoto Yamato.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ésta historia es un AU basado en la guerra Ruso-Japonesa llevada a cabo en los años 1905-1906 con claras (demasiadas) variaciones con el único objetivo de satisfacer a mi mente fujoshi. No se tomen muy en serio la línea de eventos ni tampoco el acontecimiento como tal ya que esto no va a durar ni un año ni nada de otras cosas.

* * *

 **Autora:** Korekuni Ryuuji

 **Título: V** ladivostok

 _Prólogo – Parte A_

* * *

Florecía, aquel Rododendro arraigado en la colina. A pesar de lo que esa mujer dijo, del invierno recostado en esta parte del mundo y de lo que mis cálculos hubieran predicho. Sus flores púrpuras sonreían contigo. Las fragancias de sus centros se mezclaban con la tuya y tú, debajo de esas largas ramas, les devolvías un gesto marcado de alegría. Entre miles de kilómetros ―dominados por el abandono y soledad― donde el recuerdo de un frágil camino ya desdibujado por el cruel invierno te condujo hasta mí, refulgías con una luz anormal.

Te miré con total atención porque quería recordarlo bien, éste momento, como cada uno de los ya vividos contigo. La densidad de las nubes ocultaba el cielo. Los tonos grisáceos alteraron nuestra percepción del tiempo. Mañana, tarde, no lo sabías, ni aunque el reloj dispuesto al centro de la sala de estar de aquella grande y vieja casa te lo dijera. No te importaba, ni a mí tampoco. Te moviste para ver más de cerca las flores del Rododendro y este dejó caer la nieve de sus hojas sobre la punta de tu nariz ya enrojecida como una especie de castigo a tu curiosidad. Sacudiste la cabeza con brusquedad como respuesta e hiciste una mueca de disgusto que encontré encantadora. Sonreí, contra el borde de una bufanda roja que llevaba puesta, sin apartar la mirada de ti. Diste vueltas a la izquierda y derecha pero no encontrabas un buen lugar para empezar con tu hazaña.

― ¿Piensas subir? ― te pregunté porque sabía lo que pretendías hacer y tu solo torciste la boca sin verme siquiera.

― Aa. Pero no logro distinguir bien el grosor de las ramas por la nieve

― Eso se debe a que no estás siendo nada observador

― ¿Quieres callarte?

Disminuí el ángulo de mi cabeza al bajarla ligeramente la en un gesto de resignación a tu agria contestación. Pero pese a ella tu actitud sostenía mi sonrisa y tu ingenuidad calentaba mis adentros. Que la nieve apilada en las hojas verdes te dificultara elegir por donde subir confirmaba mis teorías, esas que sostenían la creencia de que en este mundo ―que te arrebatara todo― existía una fuerza ajena a ti que trataba inútilmente de protegerte. Y aún si mis teorías se contradecían con las situaciones vividas y por tu nata estupidez y cabezonería, de verdad existía alguien que velaba por ti. Y yo quería ser ese alguien. Porque tú eres todo para mi, tu, los chicos de esa casa y este lugar abandonado por los humanos y su mismo creador. Porque yo he decidido que para mí así sea; sin importarme nada más.

― ¿Ves aquel ojal formado por la unión de esas dos bifurcaciones en la parte medial del tronco? ―, levanté la vista, me acerqué hasta el árbol y te señalé la zona. Si bien el cuerpo de un rododendro se caracterizaba por dividirse desde su nacimiento hasta la copa, la escasez de curvaturas en su anatomía y la cercanía entre ellas, éste era sin duda la excepción. Pero no te habías dado cuenta. Y fue hasta éste momento que tus ojos esmeraldas me reflejaron por primera vez con tanta claridad en el día. Ladeaste el rostro con una seriedad graciosa debido a tu nariz roja. No pronunciaste palabra alguna. Parpadee confundido, sin entender muy bien que tratabas de decir con ese aspecto callado al que te apegaste por instantes y pregunté.― ¿Qué sucede?

No respondiste, al menos no de inmediato. Me echaste un último vistazo para enseguida acercarte al ojal.

― Es solo que no te entiendo ―, hablaste mientras tanteabas la vía que te revelara.― ¿No eres tu _ngh_ quien se la pasa regañan _gh_ dome por trepar árboles y se encarga de decirme hasta el cansancio lo peligroso y estúpido que es? ―, con esfuerzo lograste trepar al centro del Rododendro. No me di cuenta de que te habías retirado los guantes e incluso de cuándo fue que enredaste tu bufanda en una de las ramas porque al parecer te estorbaba hasta que presté más atención a tus maniobras. Permanecí en silencio, quizá meditando tu alegato.

Después me retiré el guante izquierdo y me acerqué lo suficiente como para apoyar la palma de mi mano desnuda contra las ramificaciones por las que ascendieras. Aunque suene ridículo pude sentir tu calor aún en su rugosa piel fusionándose con el mío. Este Rododendro era fuerte, lo suficiente para sostenerte. Busqué, desde abajo, entre los cuerpos húmedos de las flores tu rostro.

― Eso es porque eres demasiado descuidado. ¿Ya has olvidado la vez que te fracturaste el brazo intentando trepar al tejado del granero? ―, apoyé el pie derecho en una curvatura dibujada en el tronco para acercarme un poco a ti.

Inflaste las mejillas, torciste la boca ―de nuevo― y desviaste la mirada avergonzado, molesto.― Eso fue cuando todavía era un niño ―, alegaste en tu defensa y me hiciste soltar una pequeña risilla.

― Yuu-chan, eso ocurrió tres meses atrás ―, y desde entonces en ocasiones me despierto en las noches agitado y con el miedo estrangulándome ante la aterradora idea de perderte.

― _Argh_ , cállate ―, golpeaste las hojas provocando que la nieve me cayera encima.

― No hagas eso

― _Blegh ―_ , me mostraste la lengua sin arrepentimiento alguno. Y yo solo suspiré.

Dejamos el tema de lado. Te acurrucaste en las ramas y el Rododendro dio la impresión de acunarte. Las flores se recostaron contra tu rostro sonrojado. Verte tranquilo, relajado, hizo que yo mismo me sintiera así. Retiré el pie para sentarme encima de las raíces. Todo estaba bien. Sin importar que la gente nos abandonara. Que no tuviéramos padres. Que viviéramos en mitad de la nada. Que dejáramos atrás nuestros nombres.

Y que éste Rododendro siguiera floreciendo a destiempo.

No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí pues el Sol nunca se asomó y el frío seguía siendo el mismo. Eso y el hecho de que los minutos contigo se sentían igual a una eternidad.

― Mika

Clavé la vista en las flores esparcidas sobre el suelo.

― Algún día me iré de este lugar

Tu voz resonaba con claridad. Tus labios enardecidos por las bajas temperaturas no temblaron como bien hicieron los míos.

― No pienso vivir en este sitio donde no hay nada

El viento soplaba suave, sin hacer ruido, casi como si deseara darle poder a tus cuerdas bucales.

Yo solo entrecerré mis ojos, borré mi sonrisa y miré atento el color violáceo en los pétalos de las flores que se conservaban todavía frescos a pesar de ser ya un montón de cadáveres marchitos.

Te moviste de tu lugar. Cambiaste de posición al sostenerte de las ramas más gruesas y arrojar el cuerpo hacia adelante, quedando de cabeza. Sorprendiéndome, obligándome a pararme.

― ¿Qué haces?, es peligroso. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería volver a pasar tanto tiempo en cama sin moverse? ―, fruncí el entrecejo y te observé preocupado. Escondiendo el miedo que tus deseos produjeron.― Si te lastimas no vayas a llorar como la última vez

Arrugaste la frente tras asesinarme con esas gemas verdes. Batiste las pestañas, te impulsaste lo necesario para que tus cabellos negros se mezclaran con mi fleco y tu suave aliento acarició mi frente.

― Tu y los demás vendrán conmigo. Y no lloré...

Ignoraste mis palabras para decir de nuevo lo que quisiste. Mi rostro brillando en tus alegres pupilas deshieló mis temores. Tu sonrisa recuperó mi ánimo. Tus labios frescos, bermejos, despertó cierto apetito. Y esa cercanía que me permitía apreciar tu aroma fusionado con el Rododendro me envenenó.

― Yuu-chan

Entonces guiado por mis instintos lo intenté al pararme sobre las puntas y estirar el cuello.

― ¿Huh?

El besarte.

― ¡Mika!, ¡Yuu-chan!

Y en ello se quedó, en un mero intento que me amargó a momento. Tras escuchar una voz familiar moviste la cabeza para ver más allá de mí.

― ¿No es esa Akane?

Inspiré hondo para desviar el rostro en la misma dirección que tu. A la lejanía se distinguía su figura y esas manos moviéndose de lado a lado.

― Es hora de que regresemos

― Ok

― ¿Quieres que te ayude? ―, me ofrecí con la mejor de mis sonrisas lo que no hizo más que ofenderte.

― No necesito de tu ayuda ―; respondiste al tiempo en que concentraste toda tu fuerza en incorporarte. Pero algo no salió como lo planeaste.― Yo puedo so-¡uwah!, y tus dedos congelados no lograron retenerte.

― ¡Yuu-chan!

Me moví con la mirada cernida sobre ti, turbado por mis miedos y la posibilidad de dejarte caer. No sé con exactitud el cómo logré atraparte. Estaba más concentrado en abrazarte y cerciorarme de que seguías en esta parte desolada de un mundo lleno de colores tan desconocidos para ambos que para meditar las cosas o en el ligero ardor de un rasguño hecho en torno a mi ojo izquierdo.

― N-Mika ―, me llamaste pero no te escuché. Mi corazón agitado, ensordecedor, rebotaba tu voz. Hundí mi cara en tu cuello y te aferraste a mis ropajes. Desistiendo al ver que tu segundo intento por alejarme no surtió efecto.― Estoy bien, no fue nada

Nos quedamos así. Yo tiritando contra tu efigie. Tu palpando mi espalda. Yo aspirando tu fragancia. Inhalando hondo, jadeando largo. Con el Rododendro viéndonos. E intentando olvidar tu anhelo de salir huyendo de este desierto blanco del cual éramos dueños.

* * *

Extraño describía el ambiente de la casa. Desde el almuerzo la directora había pasado dando vueltas de un lado a otro con una expresión afligida. Su piel, normalmente pálida, llevaba un denso tono grisáceo, y las ojeras ya crecidas por los años endurecían mucho más su mirada ausente. Todos, de una forma u otra, sospechábamos que las cosas no estaban bien. Y este cambio abrupto en la atmosfera se debía a la carta que hace unas horas dejara el mensajero en las propias manos de la dueña cuando normalmente solo se limitaba a depositar la correspondencia en el buzón. Lo que estaba escrito en ese papel debía ser algo de suma importancia como para mantenerla en ese desastroso estado.

― ¿Qué le sucede a la vieja?, desde la mañana está así ―; tú, movido por la curiosidad, enarcaste la ceja derecha para seguirla con una mirada escéptica hasta que se perdió al subir las escaleras.― Mm, ¿qué es lo que hay escrito en esa carta? ―, no estoy seguro si volviste la vista a la repisa donde se hallaba el sobre, pero podría jurar que así fue.

Anticipándome a tus acciones dije:

― No lo hagas, no está bien leer algo que no está dirigido a ti, Yuu-chan ―; a pesar de que yo mismo también tenia deseos de saber lo que decía dicho papel, te frené. No podía culparte ya que la actitud rara de la directora alimentaba la inquietud entre nosotros, el querer saber suponía algo absolutamente normal en estas condiciones.

― Pero debe ser algo grave. Viste la cara que puso también, ¿no, Mika?; debemos saber que está pasando. Nosotros podríamos ayudarla ―, esta vez no solo miraste el sobre si no que te moviste tan rápido que tardé segundos seguirte.― ¡Veamos! ―, saltaste lo suficiente para alcanzar tu objetivo y sin perder el tiempo procediste a abrirla.

―- ¡Detente, Yuu-chan! ―; extendí la mano para arrebatarte el papel, consiguiéndolo gracias a que estabas inmerso en leer lo escrito. No me preocupé en no arruinar la carta pues estaba más concentrado en impedirte el saber que en cuidarla.

― ¡¿Ah- ―, la hoja se arrugó en mi puño y resbaló de tus dedos. Para el momento en que te diste cuenta yo ya poseía la carta en mis manos.― ¡Oi, ¿qué te pasa? ―; tus ojos me odiaron, la frente se te rompió y tus dientes rechinaron.

Sonreí gentil, escondiendo la hoja detrás de mí, no me alteró tu actitud hostil ni un minuto. Por el contrario.― ¿Qué nos ha dicho la directora acerca de tomar las cosas ajenas?

― Regrésamela ―, tenias las mejillas sonrosadas, las cejas fruncidas y una mirada a según tu amenazante.

― No ―, mi mueca se acentuó, la sonrisa era una burla silenciosa a esa apariencia encantadora mostrada por tu capricho.

― ¡Idiota! ―, gritaste para enseguida abalanzarte contra mí.

― ¡U-uwoh!

Reñimos como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Cuando te informe que yo era el líder. Que ambos nos semejábamos en edad. Que debíamos cuidar de los demás porque ellos como yo éramos tu nueva familia.

Arañaste, pataleaste y repartiste golpes a diestra y siniestra pero realmente no fuiste gran batalla. Ni años atrás, ni ahora. Fue fácil ponerte en tu lugar. Paramos justo en el momento en que tu nariz comenzó a sangrar y que los gritos de euforia por parte de los demás se transformaron en sonoras carcajadas. Te recostaste sobre el piso viejo, ese de madera húmeda, bocarriba y jadeando aparatoso. De pie te observe hacer gestos de desapruebo. Oí como maldecías entre dientes. Me retire un segundo para ir en busca de un pañuelo que te ayudara a cortar la epistaxis. Una vez en mi poder, doblé el cuerpo para ofrecértelo.― Tén, mantén apretado el puente de la nariz, Yuu-chan

Callado vi tus pupilas reflejarme, otra vez, esa mirada profunda ocultándome mil palabras. Pero no te pedí que hablaras, no esta vez. Solo permanecí quieto con el pañuelo en mano. Ladeaste el rostro, me lo quitaste de forma brusca para oprimirte el tabique nasal.― Lo sé ―, y no me miraste más

Quería pedirte que olvidaras el asunto referente a la carta, la actitud sospechosa de la directora y el dolor que mis golpes impresos en tu cuerpo causaban a tu espíritu, pero no lo hice. Me senté a un lado, mirando de reojo tu espalda encorvada, la piel avellanada y la columna sobresalir debido a la delgadez de las ropas. Apoyé los brazos en mis rodillas, centré la vista al frente donde un amplio y viejo bufetero se erigía. El silencio se acentuó, principalmente cuando los demás nos dejaron al encontrar en que fijar su atención. Akane fue la única en lanzarnos una mueca llena de apenada amabilidad. El reloj de la sala siguió avanzando pero la apariencia del mundo no había cambiado en absoluto desde la mañana. Y a pesar de que el segundero no dejaba de hacer tic tac, el tiempo contigo volvía a congelarse. A percibirse como una eternidad.

Permanecimos así por horas, hasta que decidí facilitarte las cosas. Sabía que no ibas a disculparte, no si yo probaba hacerlo primero. Por eso cerré los ojos, inspiré hondo, pausado, separé los labios lo suficiente para que la vibración de mis cuerdas bucales emitieran sus sonidos y dije: Lo sien-

Las palabras se congelaron. Frené mi disculpa debido a que, desde tu posición fetal y caprichosa ―esa que no cambiara ni un poco tras las horas―, tu mano apretó mis ropas. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que te bastó con estirarla hacia atrás. Sonreí. Bajé mi brazo izquierdo para encontrar tus dedos con los míos. Tus falanges ardían o quiza las mías estaban heladas. Acaricié tus dedos con suavidad para después abrirme paso entre ellos. Quería sostener tu mano, aferrarme a ella y tu, tan amable como siempre, me lo permitiste.― Yuu-chan ―, pronuncié tu nombre en un tono calmo al tiempo en que reforzaba mi agarre.― pronto anochecerá

― ¿Y?

― Debemos ayudar con la cena

― ...No me importa

― Mientes. Además es tu turno de pelar las zanahorias

― ...Mika

Creí que la presión ejercida en mi mano era producto de mis ansias por no apartarme de tu lado pero no era solo yo quien en realidad se aferraba al otro sino ambos.

― No dejaré que te escapes, Yuu-chan ―; ni de tus tareas, ni de mi lado. Porque la familia es lo más importante y tu eres el centro de la mía.

― _Tch_ , idiota

Renegaste para por fin girarte y verme de frente. Seguiste recostado y yo sentado. Sonreímos. Aguardando a que la tarde se perdiera.

Justo en ese instante el cielo gris, nublado, sufría un cambio de coloración. Una especie de negro corrompió el firmamento pero no estaba solo, venía acompañado de un rojo oscuro el cual le daba una iluminación retorcida, escalofriante. Esos matices confirmaron el término de la tarde y una noche tan arriba de la cual solo sus retazos nos alcanzaban.

Y nosotros solo podíamos imaginar los rostros de las estrellas brillar mas allá.

* * *

La lámpara de aceite colgada al centro de la cocina emitía su ya acostumbrada luz ámbar. Mientras Akane terminaba de lavar los vegetales, tu movías el pelador de manera entusiasta, no lo hubieras dicho pero parecías divertido pelando las zanahorias. Tu mirada brillaba y la sonrisa en tu boca corroboraba el entusiasmo sentido. En cambio yo me hallaba entretenido sofriendo la cebolla, aguardando a que la directora finalizara de cortar el pollo. Seguía triste pero más tranquila, y aun no teníamos idea de lo que se encontraba escrito en aquella carta. A pesar de que yo mismo te detuve no podía dejar mi preocupación de lado. No cuando mi mente no dejaba de pensar sobre ello, generándome una sensación incomoda, angustiante. Sin embargo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que algo malo ocurriese con un montón de niños abandonados?

― ¡Ouch! ―, gritaste, sacándome así de mis pensamientos, soltando la zanahoria y el pelador sobre la tabla. No me di tiempo de calmarme, simplemente dejé de lado mis tareas para auxiliarte pero Akane ya se había movido al estar cerca tuyo. Quedándome a pasos de ti.

― A―ah, que torpe eres, Yuu-chan. Si no tienes cuidado vas a terminar sirviéndole tus dedos a los demás

― Deja de burlarte ―, no te molestaste, en lo absoluto. Tal vez porque estabas más concentrado en detener el sangrado que en replicar.― _Ngh_ , duele

― No te chupes el dedo, contaminaras la herida. Es mejor lavarla

― Olvídalo, con esto basta

La directora se levantó de la mesa sosteniendo entre las manos la tabla repleta de trozos de pollo. Pasando a lado mío diciendo en voz baja: Trae el botiquín, por favor

― Pero ―, contrariado voltee a ver el sartén.

― Yo me hare cargo. Anda, trae lo que te pido

Bajé la flama, dejando a lado de la estufa la pala de madera. Salí de la cocina escuchando a mis espaldas tus quejas y la insistencia de Akane por limpiarte la herida. Todo parecía tan normal, tan cotidiano, que me hizo sentir como un tonto paranoico.

En el sanitario de la planta baja se localizaba en la repisa una cajita blanca, ese era nuestro botiquín con lo mínimo indispensable. Lo tomé para salir de allí cuando me topé con Taichi y Ako. Ambos portaban esas miradas enormes y curiosas, similares a las tuyas, mientras intentaban no ser vistos. Sonreí para salir definitivamente del baño. Divirtiéndome el acto de esos dos.

― Deberían aprender a ocultarse mejor si no quieren que los encuentren ―, les sugerí.

Al escucharme salieron corriendo sin ton ni son de su escondite. Riéndose como si fuese algo sumamente gracioso.

― ¿A dónde llevas eso, Mika-nii-san? ―, Ako fijó la vista en el botiquín y Taichi se aferró a la tela de mi pantalón.

― A la cocina

No fue necesario decirles el porqué, ya que ellos, por su cuenta, dedujeron el motivo. Y eso realmente me hizo mucha gracia.

Para cuando entramos a la cocina tú estabas de vuelta con tu enérgica tarea de pelar las zanahorias. No puedo decir que no me sorprendió el verte continuar como si nada. Tampoco que me desconcertó notar a la directora con un cara resignada salteando el pollo. Entendía, a estas alturas, perfectamente tu comportamiento tonto y descuidado por lo que dejé el botiquín sobre la mesa. Le pedí a Taichi que lo cuidara por mí, asintiendo frenéticamente. Me arremangué las mangas de la camisa para entonces pararme justo detrás de ti.

\- ¿Qué " _estás haciendo_ ", Yuu-chan?

Mi tono de voz salió amenazante, lúgubre, e impacto directo en tu oído izquierdo a pesar de que mis labios sonreían. La respuesta fue inmediata, te tensaste, apretaste el mango del pelador y suprimiste un grito que se convirtió en el agudo gemido de un ratón.

― ¿Mi-mika?

― ¿Por qué no dejas lo que estás haciendo y permites que te cure?

― A-aa

No te resististe, accediste de inmediato a pesar de que tus ojos verdes querían golpearme. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Abrí el botiquín que Taichi en compañía de Ako cuidara. Saqué una botella de alcohol para humedecer la torunda.

― Dame la mano

Lo pensaste por segundos antes de entregármela. Volteaste la cara de mala gana, hiciste un puchero y frunciste las cejas. Tantee la zona herida con la mayor delicadeza posible pero justo en el instante en que rocé la zona inflamada reaccionaste al dar un pequeño salto y gemir muy bajo. Acerqué el algodón empapado, levanté la mirada y te advertí.

― Va arder

No respondiste, y esa terca actitud me tentó a hacerlo, el apretar sin decoro la torunda contra tu herida.

Y sucedió.

Gritaste.

― ¡Ahhhhhh!

Tu siguiente respuesta fue apartar la mano pero no te lo permití. Te sujeté enérgicamente y aunque trataste de pararte mi fuerza te devolvió a la silla donde te retorciste como las orugas bajo tu lupa durante la primavera.

― No huyas, Yuu-chan ―, sugerí de forma amable sin dejar de apretar la herida.

― ¡N-ngh!, ¡de-ten-¡ugh!

― ¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo?

Pronto las esmeraldas de tus cuencas se ahogaron en copiosas lagrimas que inútilmente intentaste retener. Eras un poema de guerra y resistencia escrito por el severo rosado pintado en tus mejillas, el temblor en tus cejas y la rabia contenida en el interior de tu cabeza. Y a pesar de ser la causa de ese estado tuyo, no podía dejar de divertirme. Más cuando los otros niños empezaron a reírse.

― Yuu-nii-chan es un llorón

― ¡Un llorón!

Kouta recalcó tu vergonzoso estado y Taichi solo repitió las últimas palabras haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. La burla no te arrancó las lágrimas pero si te dibujó un bonito enojo en la cara al que solo pude contemplar satisfecho.

― ¡Cierren la bo- _ngh_ , ¡te dije que duele!

― Si, si

Al final fuiste relegado a asistir a Fumie en conjunto con Chihiro a poner la mesa. Akane, la directora y yo nos encargamos de terminar la cena a pesar de que Kouta intentó usurpar tu lugar pelando las zanahorias, eso debido a que no dejó nada de la hortaliza. Para las 19:47 la cena estaba lista. Formamos una fila frente al lavamanos, mientras esperábamos por nuestro turno, fijé la vista en el enorme ventanal. El marco ya escarchado encerraba en un rectángulo blanquecino las tierras tapizadas por la nieve. El cielo seguía manteniendo su color rojizo y a la lejanía el rododendro brillaba etéreo con sus flores violetas y sus largas y múltiples ramas que daban la impresión de querer tocar el firmamento. Era un paisaje tan similar a los de las noches pasadas pero al mismo tiempo totalmente distinto. Podía sentir al viento filtrándose por la madera avejentada temblar, susurrar sucesos terribles. Pero, ¿cómo fundamentar mis sensaciones o mis inquietudes sin pruebas sólidas?, la intuición de un niño no basta, menos la de uno huérfano. Para cuando me di cuenta me hallaba frotando mis manos con jabón y tu esperándome en la puerta, postrando una expresión curiosa, atenta.

Estuve a punto de romper el silencio, de interrumpir el mudo cuestionamiento cuando te me adelantaste.

― ¿Acabaste?

Pestañeé algo desconcertado, me seque las manos y caminé hasta tu lado.

― ¿Hambriento?

― Quiero acabar con esto para seguir leyendo

Entramos al comedor donde todos se encontraban sentados aguardando por nosotros.

― ¡Llegan tarde, Yuu-nii-san!

― Fue culpa de Mika

― Lo siento

― Bien, ahora que estamos todo reunidos podemos empezar

Jalaste la silla dispuesta ante mí, te sentaste y de inmediato levantaste la cuchara para juguetear con ella. Ako, ubicada a tu lado izquierdo, empezó a imitarte y ambos dieron inicio a un duelo. Las cosas transcurrían como de costumbre, pero yo no podía dejar de ver el exterior dispuesto en los enormes ventanales. Algo estaba mal. Algo. ¿Pero el qué?

La fragancia del curry había invadido la mayor parte de la casa. Ligeramente picante porque no todos lo soportaban. En especial tu, pese a mostrarte siempre muy valiente a la hora de comerlo. Intenté apartarme de mis inquietudes, nuevamente, usando la imagen de ti siendo víctima de aquella vez que preparáramos curry extra picante. Lucías sonrojado hasta las orejas, igual que un tomate. La nariz te goteaba y los ojos vidriosos soltaban tremendas lágrimas. Ni siquiera podías hablar bien de lo entumida que tenías la lengua. Estaba funcionando, lo de distraerme. Volví al presente mirando a la directora servir los platos cuando algo curioso sucedió.

El viento silbó, su sonido, peculiar y agudo, atravesó la sien de la directora. Un chorro fuerte, a presión, de tinta roja se regó. Las partículas de esa tinta espesa me pintaron el rostro. Estaban calientes. La velocidad con que aquel despliegue de arte moderno se suscitó fue pasmosa. Tardé tiempo en reaccionar a dicha danza. Fue hasta que el viento volvió a silbar, romper cosas al azar y a perforar la madera de los muros que me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ello, y el dulce y ferroso aroma característico de la sangre.

― ¡Al suelo!, ¡todos al suelo!

Nuestra respuesta fue lenta. La cotidiana diversión se quebró abriendo camino al terror. La manera precipitada, no saber que sucedía y los múltiples silbidos del viento causaron un descontrol distinto en cada uno de nosotros.

― ¡Rápi- ―, tu, Yuu-chan, arrastraste a Ako quien a su vez tiró de Taichi por debajo de la mesa. Akane optó por refugiarse en una esquina, a lado del bufetero. Kota hizo lo que ustedes, solo Chihiro, solo ella tuvo una respuesta tan distinta de la nuestra. Se quedó quieta, como los grandes pinos que cercan a la montaña, mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación. La extrañeza de sus ojos pude verla con claridad. Pensé en gritar su nombre pero mis cuerdas bucales ni siquiera se movieron un milímetro. El silbido del viento atravesó su garganta y una explosión bermeja se suspendió por milésimas de segundos en el aire. No alcancé a cerrar los ojos, el asombro, el horror, me paralizaron. Y la sangre, caliente, de Chihiro bañó mi globo ocular derecho.

Cegándome.

― ¡Kyaaaaa! ―, gritaron, pero no supe quién lo hizo. El caos no me lo permitió, tampoco mi nerviosismo ni mi poderoso deseo de salir vivos de aquí.

Los silbidos dejaron de ser solo eso cuando Chihiro fue asesinada. Porque no era el viento, si no el canto de múltiples balas cayendo sobre nuestra casa. Estábamos siendo acribillados, pero ¿por quienes?

El resto permanecimos quietos debajo de la mesa, Ako abrazada a Taichi y yo tratando de entreverte a pesar de la sangre obstruyendo mi ojo derecho. Akane con los oídos tapados y Kouta apretando los parpados. Extrañamente estabas calmado o eso pensé hasta que vi tus puños blancos de tu impotencia contenida.

Aguardamos a que la balacera terminara para entonces decidir nuestra siguiente jugada. Me arrastré hasta ti, llamándote con una voz áspera, quebrada.― Yuu-chan ―, tardaste en responder a mi llamado; pero cuando lo hiciste me dedicaste una mirada extraña, como si la persona frente a ti fuese alguien desconocido. Tus pupilas contraídas, la frente rota y tus oscuras cejas tan tensas como un hilo mal zurcido, enmarcaron el nacimiento de un delirio peligroso.― Yuu-chan ―, volví a decir tu nombre y esta vez volviste en sí. Te relajaste, en cierta medida, y te vi quebrarte por instantes. Las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe en tus ojos verdes, parecían cristales a punto de romperse. Entre abriste los labios, ibas a decirme algo pero me adelanté.― Debemos salir de aquí

― ¿Q-qué? ―, no fue la reacción que esperaba.― Debes estar bromeando, ¿acaso no viste lo que acaban de hacer con Chihi- ―, te mordiste los labios, bajando la cabeza de impotencia.

Claro que lo sabía, pero no era el momento para quedarnos y luchar contra aquello que estuviese allá afuera. Teníamos que salir, con vida, de esa casa. Por lo que me centré en analizar las posibles vías de escape. Pasar por la entrada no me convencía, lo mismo con la puerta trasera; ya que el no saber nada de los agresores resultaba un grave problema. Debían ser varios, nadie posee la capacidad de disparar por todos lados al mismo tiempo y estaba seguro de que aun no se desarrollaba un arma capaz de ello. Así pues subir al primer piso e ir directo a nuestra habitación para descender por las ramas de aquellos abedules de Erman plegados a las ventanas parecía ser la mejor opción. Gracias a la noche, a nuestra constitución y a la fuerza de los arboles podríamos incluso resguardarnos en sus copas.

― Yuu-chan, presta atención, subiremos

Escuchabas, estaba seguro de eso, pese a tu problemática expresión y al rechinido de tus dientes.

― Gatearemos hasta las escaleras. Con la falta de luz podremos hacerlo sin que nos vean desde afuera

Di por hecho que aceptaste mi plan, por lo que me dispuse a reunir a los demás. En especial a Akane quien había optado por refugiarse en una esquina y era la más lejano a los demás. Los llamé en susurros, esperando que mi voz los acercara. Quizá por el impacto no chistaron y se dejaron guiar por sus instintos o por el reconocimiento que actuaba más allá del miedo. Una vez que nos concretamos debajo de la mesa, lideré el plan.

― Bien, recuerden no hacer ruido. Y pase lo que pase no miren atrás

Asintieron, temblorosos, menos tu. Seguías callado, molesto, pero igual te acoplaste al plan posicionándote justo detrás de mí. Tragué duramente antes de iniciar con lo acordado. No se escuchaba nada, tras aquel ataque nada había ocurrido. Ningún ruido que me permitiera suponer que clase de enemigos estábamos enfrentando. Enfrentando, ¿unos huérfanos?

Empecé a gatear rápido, firme y atento. La distancia del comedor a las escaleras no era en verdad larga pero en ese momento se sentía a kilómetros de distancia. Desconozco el tiempo que nos llevó llegar hasta ellas. También cómo lo logramos. Solo recuerdo el vacio en mi estomago y un ardor quemándome la garganta. Ascendimos al primer piso con el cuerpo lo más pegado al suelo posible. Imitando a los gusanos en verano. Arrastrándonos en nuestra propia casa como malhechores.

Traté de entrever por las ventanas cuando subimos las escaleras, pero no hallé nada. Debían estar escondidos o bien ya no se encontraban. El orfanato vivía de donaciones y de un pequeño jardín del que cuidábamos en conjunto con un granero donde un par de gallinas cacareaban la mayor parte del día. No teníamos dinero, mucho menos armas. Realmente no poseíamos nada relevante como para ser atacados de tal manera.

Una vez arriba los guié hasta nuestra habitación. Sentí cierto alivio al ver las ramas de los abedules tocando el vidrio de los ventanales. El viento, frío, agitaba sus hojas blancas, parecía que bailaban bajo la luna plateada. Nos adentramos, siempre adelante, como el líder. Llegamos a las ventanas. Antes de actuar te mire de reojo, tu rostro portaba otra expresión, estabas serio, concentrado y parecías mas relajado. Eso me hizo sonreír de lado. Volví la vista al exterior, analizando al mismo tiempo que buscando y cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie de este lado de la casa que pudiera encontrarnos. Una vez confirmado el terreno despejado, puse en marcha la siguiente fase del plan.

― Saldremos por la ventana. Sujétense bien de las ramas. Si tienen miedo no miren hacia abajo. Solo síganme, ¿entendido?

Movieron la cabeza, excepto tu. Sin embargo el verde brillante de tu mirada gritaba un " _si_ " en silencio. Corrí el vidrio, la brisa invernal me heló la cara, y aun así salí de allí. Tanteando la dureza de las ramas fui sujetándome de ellas. Una vez más miré a mi rededor en ánimos de localizar a los agresores pero nada, ni un rastro de ellos, por lo que continúe atravesando las copas frondosas de los abedules. De vez en cuando procuraba echar un vistazo y ver que me siguieras, igual con los demás. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, demasiado bien, hasta que por alguna extraña razón decidí mirar hacia abajo. Mis pupilas colapsaron, y mi ojo ensangrentado me quemó por dentro. Allí se hallaba un hombre sonriéndome. Iba vestido con un abrigo de piel y un ushaka **(1)** de conejo gris, sus ojos refulgían como dos manzanas rojas y sus cabellos de un plata con destellos violáceos ondeaba con el viento helado. Nos habían descubierto, ese sujeto que lucía divertido, satisfecho, sabía que estábamos huyendo. Mi terror aumentó cuando lo vi sacar un revolver y apuntar en dirección contraria a la mía. Seguí sus movimientos sin poder advertirles gracias a la desilusión y desesperanza que me sobrevinieron de golpe. Como un relámpago fulminándome entero.

 _Bang_

Y uno de ellos calló como las avecillas que apenas empiezan su vuelo.

― ¡Akane!

Tu voz me acojonó. Te vi moverte con el objetivo de socorrerla pero mi mano se movió antes y te lo impidió. Volteaste tus ojos hacia mí, con tu cara llena de furia y desconcierto. No supe como mirarte, ni que decirte pues había fallado, te había fallado.

El sujeto se movió, tan rápido que me costó seguirlo, desenfundando un sable más largo de lo habitual y sin dudarlo lo lanzo contra Taichi para ensartarlo como a un pez en el lago. Nuestra esperanza se torno una pesadilla. Y a la muerte de Taichi le siguió la de Kouta a quien hirió en una pierna y decapitó cuando cayó al suelo. Para finalizar con la de Ako cuando tú y yo logramos bajar de los abedules y correr en dirección al rododendro que erguido emitía su luz púrpura bajo la noche fría. Pensé que me estabas siguiendo, pero era mi mano la que te arrastraba a pesar de tu renuencia. Sabia, muy en el fondo, que no debía abandonarlos, pero ahora eras tú al único al que podía salvar. Por ello use toda mi fuerza para sacarte de allí.

― ¡Mika!, ¡Mika!, ¡deten-

― ¡No!, debo sacarte de aquí, Yuu-chan. No puedo permitir que mueras aquí

― ¡I-diota!, los demás a-un n-no

Pujaste, con ánimos de que te dejara ir, pero no lo lograste. Siempre fui más fuerte que tu.

El rododendro se observaba cada vez más cerca, creí de nuevo que esta ocasión lograría algo importante pero un silbido voló y una explosión sorda resonó en las sombras. Algo andaba mal. El aire se tornó pesado, mis pasos se alentaron y en un instante te arrastré hasta el suelo cubierto de nieve.

― ¡U-uwoh!

No solté tu mano ni un momento, ni siquiera estando boca abajo. Quería sentirte, ahora más que nunca. Porque algo inexplicable me estaba ocurriendo.

― ¡Mika!, ¡Mika!

Oí tu voz desesperada llamarme, y miré tu rostro lloroso a través de mi pupila ensangrentada. Tardé en darme cuenta de mi situación.

― ¡Maldición!, ¡Mika, Mika!, ¡resiste!

Las lágrimas calientes corriendo por tus mejillas sonrojadas te hacían lucir tan bello. Con dificultad me di la vuelta para contemplarte mejor. Intenté hablar pero la primera, segunda y quinta vez no pude hacerlo. Fue hasta la sexta que mis cuerdas se movieron.

― Yuu... -chan

Con la otra mano palpé tus lágrimas, en efecto, eran cálidas igual que las tardes de mayo.

― Hu-ye

Te rogué pero pusiste una cara de espanto.

― Es-capa

― ¡No!, ¡no te dejaré!

― ...Ter-co

― Mika, saldremos de esta, los dos. Resiste

Fue ese instante que por fin me di cuenta de que aquel silbido había atravesado mi cuerpo y de que estaba muriendo con tus ojos puestos en mí.

― Vete ―, repetí esta vez con ímpetu. E incluso te solté para empujarte.― ¡Vete!

Pero te paralizaste por momentos, mirándome con terror y tristeza. Dudando, volviéndote loco. Me incorporé como pude, apretándome a un costado, donde al parecer la bala me había dado.

― ¡Te dije que te fueras! ―, y con toda la fuerza que me restara te empujé al pie del rododendro.― ¡Sálvate!

Mi mirada no era amable, mi voz carecía de amor, pero mi deseo porque vivieras era desde el fondo de mi corazón.

― Que conmovedor

Los dos nos sobresaltamos cuando una voz desconocida nos alcanzó. Era él, el hombre que nos descubrió, ese sujeto se encontraba allí, ante los dos.

― No cabe duda que su preocupación por los demás es un rasgo importante de su linaje ―, lo dijo de una manera que parecía estar dirigida a mí, pero no le di importancia alguna puesto que mi prioridad eras tú, Yuu.

― ¿Qué?

Extrañado respondiste, en cambio yo no podía dejar de temer lo peor. Ese sujeto venia a matarnos.

Sacó su revólver, lo apunto contra ti y sonrió, pero era una mueca que reflejaba pena, lastima y al mismo tiempo un éxtasis enfermo. Separó los labios y dijo:

― Jó égt, hercegñö **(2)**

No, no podía permitirlo. No tu, no. Apreté los dientes y me moví al tiempo en que sus dedos tiraron del gatillo.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que te costó saber lo que ocurría.

Una oleada de calor nos abrazó, llevaba un dulce aroma ferroso. Como el mío, como el de Chihiro, como el impregnado en mi retina.

― ¿A-ah-

La sorpresa se atoró en tu garganta. Con mis últimas energías me abracé a tu cuerpo.

Tan cálido.

Seguías vivo, estaba seguro de ello.

― Yuu-chan

Lloraste, de nuevo, y las gotas de tus ojos cayeron sobre mi rostro. Me sentí aliviado, de saber que no te había herido. Que era yo quien parecía tener sueño y un extremo cansancio. Me aferré a tu cintura, a tu regazo, y cerré los ojos por un rato.

Olvidándome de todo.

― ¿Mi-ka?

No me di cuenta de que alguien o algo allá arriba habían cumplido por completo mis deseos. Que confabulo al último minuto a mi favor. Que cuando ese hombre disparo contra ti, alguien más lo había hecho contra él. Que la sangre que nos bañara era de él y no tuya ni mía. Sonreí mientras tú te desmoronabas en silencio.

Un pitido resonó y un grupo de soldados apareció de la nada gritando:

― ¡Han herido a Ferid-sama!, ¡atrápenlos!

Nos quedamos al pie del rododendro. Yo intentando no dormirme y tú llorando, renegando de todo esto.

Creí que moriría contigo a mi lado pero eso no ocurrió.

― ¿Qué haces allí llorando como idiota, mocoso?

Otra voz, desconocida te llamó. Entre abrí mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre, de tu raza, de la raza de mi madre. Con los ojos como las flores del rododendro, púrpuras.

― Acompáñame y vivirás, Yuu

Tras oír tu nombre en esos labios ajenos mis oídos no codificaron ningún sonido más. Te observé gritarle, señalarme y aferrarte a mí como yo mismo hiciera contigo minutos atrás. Llevé mis dedos a tu brazo pero no me restaba energía alguna. Ese hombre japonés iba acompañado de otras personas uniformadas. Te silenciaron con un golpe en la nuca y te cargaron igual que una princesa. Dormías. Como yo lo haría en unos minutos más. Pensé que mientras soñáramos podríamos vernos de nuevo. Pero no, porque los sueños de los vivos y de los muertos no son lo mismo.

El hombre de ojos púrpura me miró antes de perderse en la nada. Se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida pero que no duraría. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me lo que me dijo me provocó un caos momentáneo.

Te perdiste tras las flores del rododendro, en brazos ajenos, con una noche fría y de fragancias dulces que curiosamente suelen acompañar a la muerte. Fijé mi vista en tus cabellos hasta que desapareciste por completo. Sonreí de lado y antes de cerrar los ojos por completo miré que parte de las flores habían tomado un intenso color bermejo.

Y solo pude pensar en tus labios y en mis ahora deseos imposibles de besarlos.

* * *

 **Continuará. . .**

* * *

(1)Los gorros típicos que usan los rusos

(2)"Buenas noches, princesa", es lo que dice Ferid le dice a Yuu en húngaro.

* * *

 **Notas.-** ¡Al fin pude publicar esta historia!, si llegaste hasta aquí déjame decirte que no, Mika no está muerto, o al menos no por ahora ya que esta historia es un MikaYuu, así que no puede morir uno de los protas y menos en la primera parte del prólogo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona, siento que éste no es el verdadero Mikaela, de antemano me disculpo por el OOC que puedas encontrar en esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto la segunda parte de éste prólogo. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

 **Yeshche uvidimsya ! !**


End file.
